half sight
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: naruto is captured by gato during the wave mission and is tortured for two weeks during which he looses sight in his right eye can he keep it a secret and keep his mental state stable while trying to find love? find out NARUXOC demonic naru restart
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto

(edited chapter)

**Half sight**

**Chapter 1**

There was a small army on the other side of the bridge Sakura was crying over Sasuke's body which was in a death like state "ha and I thought It would be harder to kill you and that girl of yours Zabuza but now I don't see what I was so afraid of" said a small fat man who was looking at Haku's dead body "it really is a shame I bet my boy's could have put her to good use" the fat man said getting all three ninjas really pissed off

"hey kid can I borrow a kunai" the masked missing ninja said looking at where the happy blond should be but only to find empty space "umm where's the kid?" Zabuza asked right before they all heard screams coming from the bandits when they looked over they saw Naruto covered in a red chakra killing the bandits left and right "holy shit" was all Zabuza could saw "can I borrow one of yours Hatake" he asked at Kakashi threw one and he caught it in his mouth and charged towards the massacre.

Naruto had killed the last bandit that was between him and Gato who was trying to get on his boat **"where do you think you're going fat ass" **Naruto asked with a demonic voice "me I'm getting out of here considering you can't do anything to me" Gato said without nervousness in his voice **"h****a**** I just kill****ed**** most of ****your**** men and what can I do" **Naruto said a little curious "every one of the weapons those idiots had was covered in a heavy sleeping potion which should be kicking In now" he said as Naruto collapsed and he just chuckled

Zabuza and Kakashi had just finished killing the rest of the bandits that Naruto didn't kill "I didn't think that brat of yours had it in him Hatake" Zabuza said "neither did I" Kakashi said looking around for the brat in question "speaking of which where is he?" Kakashi asked "Sakura have you seen Naruto" Kakashi asked the pink haired girl who was celebrating over the fact Sasuke was still alive "Naruto why would I be worried about that dead-last" she said making Kakashi's eye twitch

"he probably got in over his head and got killed" she continues before continuing to smother Sasuke before from behind "Kakashi Haku she's alive" which startled Kakashi "come on we need to get her to the hospital" Kakashi said as he pick up Sasuke from the pink devil and both him and Zabuza rushed their students towards the hospital emergency room.

Meanwhile in an unknown area Naruto woke up to a barely lit room with a splitting headache "so you're up eh brat" came a voice he instantly recognized "Gato" he said "yes-yes we all know who I am but now I'm going to take out of you physically what you took out of me financially my two friends will make sure you don't get to comfortable" he said as two large thugs came into view "and if they do a good job they'll get a bonus" he finished as both thugs got really big grins on their faces and Gato just left as the thugs took out a few kunai "just don't kill him" Gato said as the steel door closed and the thugs started to attack him.

A few weeks later the search for Naruto was starting to look grim all the searching parties had come back empty even when Kakashi and Zabuza went to Gatos hideout they only found medic supplies and enough money to help restore wave Sakura was as always more concerned about Sasuke and didn't give a rats ass about Naruto while Sasuke for the first few days didn't seem to care but after a week he began to show worry about his missing comrade but the one who was most worried about him was Haku who everyone found out was a girl in the most embarrassing way in other words when the nurses were putting her into a hospital gown but Kakashi kept saying that Naruto would show up one day soon or that's what he got everyone to believe he was thinking only he knew what he was actually thinking but it was clear he was worrying but Tazuna was happy that his son got his courage back but sad that the one who had given it back to him was missing but continued to build the bridge.

During the time that happened Naruto was going under daily torture the thugs had taken his sight in his right eye by hitting him there with a kunai which he had figured out they took from him and he had met up with the kyuubi or the dumb fox as he called him he had also found out that he had been injected with something that disrupted his chakra flow the kyuubi had been trying to burn it out but he had only a small amount of interference which they had fixed

**Flashback**** no justu****: 1 week after capture**

Naruto was showing signs of the mental stress of the torture and malnutrition the thugs were smiling evilly at the boy who was looking at them with pure hatred in his eyes "you know I don't like that look in his eyes o you pal" one of the thugs asked "yeah let's take care of it" the other said brining up the his kunai and bringing it down diagonally across Naruto's right eye as he let out a scream of pain before falling unconscious "ha seems like the kids out well I'm getting tired" one said before leaving

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar dripping sound he got up and looked around he saw he was in a sewer in front of a large **"so you're the brat I was put in" **came a demonic voice that he figured was the demon "so this is my mind… WHY IS MY MIND A SEWER!!!!" he yelled out loud **"you do realize that you can change it at any time right?" **the voice of the kyuubi said "oh really?" he said as the sewer disappeared and became a field with only a Sakura tree but the cage was still there "hey cool" Naruto said jumping up and down "so why am I here fox?" Naruto asked

**"well for starters you have just lost sight in ****your**** right eye" **kyuubi said "what but then how come I can still see with both eyes?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone **"because brat were inside your own head" ****kyuubi said in ****an**** irritated tone **"and what else is it that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked **"well there is a potion in ****your**** blood that has been making it impossible for you to use you're chakra and there is too much for me to get rid of with my current level of available interference" **kyuubi said "huh?" was all Naruto could say because he had no idea what was going on

**"because I'm behind a seal if you're poisoned I can get rid of it but only if there is a small amount and there is ****too**** much this potion for me to get rid of" **kyuubi said "so then how the HELL AM I GONG TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Naruto yelled at the kyuubi **"there is a way but it will be good and bad the seal ****will be weakened and your strength will be increased 2X and I will be able to experience everything you experience"** kyuubi said "so the only down side is you will have a bigger chance o escaping eh?" Naruto said **"yeah that and you will have greater control over my chakra so instead of it turning you feral and you acting like a mindless animal you're appearance will stay the same and you're already high healing capacity will be increased" kyuubi said**

"Alright how do I do this?" Naruto asked **"see the paper with the word seal on it tear off the bottom part" **the fox said as Naruto jumped up and tore off the bottom part he could now feel the power flow through him **"it will still take some time but there ****won't**** be a scar on ****your**** eye" **kyuubi said "good"

**End flashback: time present**

"Well-well let's get started now shall we" one thug said "sorry but I'm not the one that will be hurt today" Naruto said "eh yeah right boy" one thug said as he went to stab Naruto with a kunai but Naruto grabbed the thugs hand "you two are the ones that are going to die" Naruto said looking at them his remaining eye that he could see through was now crimson red right before his hand went through the thugs chest if someone were ever to find the ruins of the base

Back at the village Haku had finished healing and she and Zabuza had both been offered a chance to become part of Konoha they were about to leave "hey Tazuna if you find Naruto send us a message ok" Kakashi said "sure thing" the old drunk said as the team that had come to help left "you know Tazuna we should give the bridge a name" tsunami said "I know I know" Inari said "what Inari?" Tazuna asked "how about the great Naruto Bridge!" Inari said jumping up and down "how about it everyone" Tazuna said getting a large cheer from everyone

With the Kakashi and the group they were a good 50 meters away from the bridge and were Haku was wearing a pink kimono with her battle equipment underneath Zabuza and Kakashi were talking when they heard a rustling in the bushes they all got ready just in case when to their surprise Naruto came stumbling out carrying the head of Gato "Naruto" Kakashi said "oh hey sensei" he said before collapsing "Naruto!" Kakashi said running over towards his student who was still clutching the head of Gato in his hand when Kakashi got there "Naruto you ok?" he asked the barely conscious Naruto

"hey Kakashi I killed that bastard" he said as Kakashi turned him over and saw his unfocused right eye right before Naruto fell unconscious with a smile on his face "Kakashi-sensei why don't we just leave him I mean he'll only just hold us back" Sakura said causing the everyone's eye to twitch and everyone think _'must not kill talentless whore'_ before Kakashi picked up Naruto and the began to walk towards the village.

End chapter

If anyone is wondering I hate the younger Sakura so if anyone likes young Sakura this is not the story for you and Sasuke I'm not sure about how he'll turn out and the parings I'm not sure but it will either be one of the rare parings or an OC because whenever I write the usual parings like Naru/hina it always ends up crappy so until next time this is shadow of the abyss singing off


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto or tsubasa reservoir chronicle

(edited chapter)

**Half sight****Chapter 2**

Team seven plus Zabuza and Haku had gotten back from there mission in record time and Naruto had been put in the hospital and they were now in the hokages office "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN KAKASHI HOW DID NARUTO END UP IN THAT STATE!" saritobi yelled at the jounnin "during the mission we encountered a small army of thugs using it's power he killed most but was some how captured by Gato and judging form the amount of scars on his body they tortured him for the two weeks he was missing" kakashi explained "I want that man's head" saritobi muttered just loud enough for kakashi to hear

"sorry but when we found Naruto he was holding Gato's head in his hands" kakashi said with a small chuckle "fine now about you two" he said looking towards Zabuza and Haku "you want to be Konoha ninja's right?" saritobi asked already knowing the answer "yes sir" they said in unison "you two can relax I'm nothing like the Mizukage" he said to the two "sorry hokage-sama" Zabuza said "we'll have you two on probation for the next two weeks and then you'll be fully instated as ninjas of Konoha" saritobi said as the two brightened up "but the rules say you can't go near the hospital or hokage tower during that time" he said as Haku saddened

"hey it's just two weeks or were you hoping to see him in his boxers" Zabuza whispered to Haku which got him a kick to the nuts they all watched as she left her face as red as a tomato "you all may leave but kakashi can you stay behind for a minute" saritobi said as the two gennin left dragging the so called 'demon of the mist' out of the room "so kakashi how did Sasuke and Sakura react to Naruto's disappearance?" saritobi asked "well Sakura didn't give a rats ass about Naruto in fact she said that we should leave him because he was holding them back and that she hoped that he was dead" kakashi said surprising the kage

"and Sasuke for the first few days didn't show that he cared but after a while he stared to worry but the biggest surprise was that Haku was the one who was worrying the most" kakashi said with a laugh "ok I will have to demote Sakura back to academy student and since Naruto is out of action you can tell Sasuke that he has the next few weeks off to train or what ever he does in his spare time" saritobi said dismissing kakashi.

Over the next two weeks word of what had happened on the wave mission had made it's way around town most of the rookie nine had come by the exception being Sakura (who was getting a beat down from Ino and Haku) but the ones who came the most were kakashi, Iruka, Hinata even Ibiki had come by he even got a new nick name and since he forced Anko to go along she wouldn't let him forget it

**Flashback **

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?" Iruka asked "I would be better if my head stopped hurting" Naruto said with a laugh "hey who's the bald freak?" he asked pointing at Ibiki "uh that's ibiki and why are you here?"Iruka asked curious as to why the head of torture and interrogation was in the hospital to see a kid and dragging the assistant head of torture and interrogation "actually I thought o would see the kid who stood up to two weeks of torture with out going insane" he answered "oh ok bald freak" Naruto said barely paying attention causing Anko to laugh "yeah sure bald freak" she said pissing off ibiki "I do believe we should leave" he said pulling Anko out by the collar of the neck "aww the talking bunny left" Naruto said causing Iruka to burst out laughing

**Flashback end**

After that ibiki never went near the hospital unless it was to pick up a prisoner while Anko got admitted into the hospital for multiple broken bones and a sprained wrist other then that Naruto's two weeks were full of drug induced illusions made up of talking bunny's and flying pigs

After the nurses gave him a clean bill of health and all the drugs were out of his system he was free to go but he knew that they only said he was at full health because they wanted him out of the hospital but he was glad that he could leave right now Naruto was getting ready to leave the hospital.

Hr stood in front of the mirror checking what the thugs had done while he was being tortured he had a scar from his hip up to his right shoulder a scar the came from the top right part of his forehead and went to the bottom left of his face (think squall's scar) he also had a number of small scars on his body from when the kyuubi had to slow down from the stress of using his chakra all the time he could tell that he had some scars on his legs even though his legs were covered by the hospital clothes over two weeks he had taken human lives, gotten tortured and mutilated for the rest of his life most ninja didn't do that until there first a-rank but it was A-rank difficulty so I could count soon he forgot about the whole thing changed and left the hospital.

The next day though since Sakura's demotion team seven had a opening and Haku was happy to fill it though Naruto was kind of surprised that Haku was actually a girl but was both him and Sasuke were happy to find out that Haku wasn't part of the Sasuke fan club but after a day of training kakashi wanted to talk to Naruto after the other two left.

"So what was it that you wanted sensei?" Naruto asked the copy cat "actually Naruto I was wondering why are you trying to hide the fact that you're blind in one eye?" kakashi asked "because I don't want people to know of a weakness or worry about me" the sadness was clear in his voice "and besides I'm doing pretty good anyways right?" Naruto asked "yes but I can tell that you're depth projection is off because of you're eye" kakashi said "so what can we do" Naruto asked

"I'll talk with the hokage t see if we can set you up with an old friend of mine his name is Seishirō" kakashi told him "why him?" Naruto asked "because he to can only see out of one eye" kakashi explained surprising Naruto "and he doesn't hide it because he doesn't see it as a weakness unless you aren't properly trained to fight under those conditions" kakashi said getting a smile out of Naruto "ok" he said before leaving.

Naruto was heading towards Ichiraku when he herd the voice of Konohamaru "let me go you bully" deciding to check what was happening he went over and saw Konohamaru being held up by a guy in make-up "hey make-up boy put him down" Naruto said getting closer "IT'S BATTLE PAINT!" he yelled the heavens "what ever Barbie boy now put Konohamaru down or do I have to pummel it into you're head?" Naruto said to the make-up wearing boy "Kankuro just put the boy down" said a blond haired girl with a large iron fan on her back "oh and you can tell the third member of you're group that is waiting in the tree to come down" he said surprising the two as a whirlwind of sand appeared and formed a boy one year younger than Naruto with black rings around his eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead "G-Gaara how long have y-you been h-here" the girl asked clearly terrified

"Kankuro you're a disgrace Temari I thought you said you would keep him out of trouble" Gaara said "so if I may why are three sand ninja doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked as Kankuro put Konohamaru down "man I thought someone from the village it would take place in would know were here for the chunnin exams" Kankuro said "ahh" Naruto said turning around "oh and it's Gaara right?" he said to the rd headed boy who just shook his head "I think I might know someone who can help with the voices the keep you up" Naruto said shocking Gaara before leaving

"Hey what's your name?" Kankuro asked "my name's Naruto Uzumaki" he said leaving "strange kid" Temari said "yha but you like them strange" Kankuro said earning him a fan to the back of the head "hey Gaara what's wrong" Temari said seeing the confused look on his face "that boy he knows how to get Shukaku to leave me alone" Gaara said surprising her "w-what?" she said "how do you know?" she asked "he knows about him" Gaara said "do you think we should see if he does know how to help" she asked as Gaara walked away "I guess I follow you" she said picking up Kankuro and following Gaara.

Half and hour later on top of the hokage monument Gaara found Naruto "you know I was wondering when you would come" Naruto said looking towards the village "I have two questions can you really help me with Shukaku and how did you know I was in the tree back there" Gaara asked "for you're first question yes I can and for the second the same way you found me" he said causing Gaara to raise a eyebrow "what do you mean?" Gaara asked as Temari entered the clearing

"that question will be answered when we meet the person who can help you if you want the help" Naruto said "I do want the help so who is this person?" Gaara asked "the hokage" Naruto said turning around surprising both "what are you sure he can be trusted?"Temari asked "of course we can trust the old man" Naruto responded "head to the hokage tower this evening and you're brother and sister can come as well" he said "well be there and then you can answer my question" Gaara said as he left followed by his sister

That night at the hokage tower "so Naruto this is the boy you told me about" saritobi said as Gaara and his siblings "yes it is old man" Naruto said "Uzumaki-san Says that you can help me with my problem" Gaara said "I probably be able to but I need to take a look at the seal first" saritobi said "but first Uzumaki-san I believe you said you would answer my question" Gaara said looking over at Naruto

"Yes I did the reason how I sensed you in the tree where we first met was because me and you both share the same burden" Naruto said surprising the sand siblings "w-what?" Temari said "yeah I hold the kyuubi no kitsune in me" he said "But you don't seem like it" Kankuro said in disbelief "it's because I didn't find out until a few months ago because the old man here made it a s-class secret and anyone but me heard talking about it would be killed but the older generation already knew about it and every so often they would form mobs and beat me in fat it's only because of kyuubi I'm still alive" he paused to catch his breath before continuing "so I guess it's kind of good I didn't know about kyuubi until a little while ago or who knows what I might have done" he finished with a smile

"so that's why you said we could trust him" Gaara said with for the first time a smile on his face his brother and sister not believing it just about fainted "ok now may I inspect the seal Gaara?" saritobi said "sure" he said reveling the seal which was in the same place as Naruto's saritobi almost fainted in shock at how weak the seal was "what's wrong old man" Naruto asked "how the hell can this thing hold a demon lord I doubt it could hold a dog's spirit it's no wonder you have been suffering" Sarutobi said in shock

"can you fix it?" Gaara asked "yes but it will hurt but you will still be able to control you're sand and sleep" the old man said "do it" Gaara said "ok but don't say I didn't warn you" he said pulling up his sleeve ad doing a few hand seals _**"three element seal" **_he called out as three fingers began to glow with a different color and shoved them into the seal Gaara let out a gasp before fainting "Gaara you ok bro" Kankuro asked the sleeping figure of his brother "you do know he's already asleep" Naruto said getting a smile from the two sand ninja "well see you later old man" Naruto said leaving the office

**END CHAPTER**

Hey I finally figured out the paring it will be an OC the name will be the same as the OC as in my fic Golden demon Silver fox but won't be the same trust me and Gaara will be a leaf nin in this FIC


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or tsubasa reservoir chronicles

**Half sight ****Chapter 3**

Naruto was having a great day today it had started when he pummeled Kakashi for telling them about the chunnin exams late and he was now on his way to see the man that would but he never expected to meet the girl who was standing in-front of him now her skin was as pale as a white snakes her eyes were like emeralds her hair was down to her waist and her breasts were large enough that they were on the verge of popping out (remind you of someone?) and she was only a little taller than him but wore a sound hitai-ate "hello um I'm kind of lost can you help me" the girl asked

"how could I refuse such a beautiful lady" Naruto said with a bow 'I'm glad I know how to control my emotions' he thought "thank you umm" "my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said "my name is Delmak" the girl said 'so this is the container eh? He's kind of hot' she thought

"So where is it you're going Ms. Delmak" Naruto asked "I'm trying to find my way to the academy" she said "oh it's just over there" he said pointing towards a school like building "thank you" she said running off toward the academy and Naruto towards his destination

He arrived at a old Japanese house which he knocked at the door and a man at least 7 feet tall answered he wore a black shirt and pants with a black eye patch that had white engravings on it (think the one the real Syaoran wears when we first see him) "hello you wouldn't happen to be Naruto now would you?" the man asked

"Uh yes I am sir" Naruto answered him "I wondered when you would get here Naruto-san" he said "so are you Seishirō?" Naruto asked the man who just nodded his head "you know I rarely get visitors Kakashi is the only visitor I get lately" he said with a smile "well come in" he said as Naruto entered he saw that it was almost as boring as a Hyuga (Hinata excluded)

"So Naruto Kakashi told me you are blind in one eye" Seishirō said closing the door "yeah I want to keep it a secret until my training's finished" Naruto said

"Are you sure that might be fatal" Seishirō said "yes I'm sure until someone figures it out or I finish my training I will tell them" Naruto said which got the man to smile "good I will be teaching you a special taijustu first and then a zanjutsu" Seishirō told Naruto "though I'm guessing you're going to the chunnin exam tomorrow so either when you get kicked out of the first exam or after the second if you survived" he said "but we can start now if you want" Needless to say Naruto said yes instantly and so training began then and there his first task fighting blindfolded (while his new sensei used a sword).

The next day Naruto was waiting for the rest of his team to show up the girl he met yesterday had already entered with her team one had skin as pale as a ghost and the other had a mouth that could make a sailor blush (do I have to say who they are?). When Sasuke and Haku got there he saw that they were holding hands and laughing and Haku had a small limp "have a good time?" Naruto asked both blushed

"Oh you two didn't did you?" Naruto asked thinking about what they did last night "HELL NO" both of them said Naruto just got a evil grin "let's just go in shall we" Sasuke said his face still red and Naruto laughing manically scaring the shit out of them

Once inside and after Naruto stopped laughing they entered a room full of gennin and a genjustu on the floor number with two chunnin in front of the door under a henge stopping a boy in green spandex "you'll just get hurt and maybe killed we know we've been through this so just go home now" one chunnin said as the boy in green spandex with caterpillars for eyebrows tried to force his way through but was easily pushed to the side as tam seven tried to get by

"let us through and I think you need to work on you're genjustu and henge skills" Naruto said confusing the rest of the gennin "well just seeing through it isn't enough" the one on the right said attempting to land a round house kick on Naruto who just stood there until the last second when he grabbed the chunnin's leg and used it as leverage to get in the air where he used his chakra to spin him so he could kick the chunnin in the face but was stopped by the green spandex wearing boy

"Stop fighting we do not need any more violence" the green boy said (and he's really green) as he let go of both of them and Naruto landed "Lee what happened to not showing off" a brown haired girl said as she walked up "sorry about that ten-ten" Lee said

"Sasuke let's go" Naruto said as he went through the door quickly followed by Haku and Sasuke "hey Naruto how did you do that" Sasuke asked catching up to Naruto "I've had to have some special training because of what happened during the wave mission" Naruto said confusing Haku and Sasuke "but you act like you're fine" Haku said "exactly act is the word" Naruto said continuing on "and I'm not going to tell you why I need it unless you figure it out" he finished

Five minutes later they were cut off by the green spandex wearing Lee "you're names Naruto right I challenge you" Lee said out right "sorry if you're looking for the rookie of the year it's Sasuke not me" Naruto said surprising Sasuke since before Naruto would never turn down a fight "no I wish to fight you" Lee said "well we have half an hour so I guess it's alright" Naruto said walking down a flight of stairs to a wider area and got into a fighting stance Lee followed

(Fight scene)

Naruto still being the impatient one charged in head first and tried to hit Lee with a round house kick but right before he hit Lee jumped back and launched a counter attack in the form of a high speed punch with speeds he had never seen before it hit him square in the chest sending him across the room Naruto grasped the place that Lee had hit him 'shit he almost broke my ribs' Naruto thought right before Lee launched him into the air with a kick and began to wrap him in the bandages on his arm they were about to hit the ground when the fight was stopped by a giant turtle

(End fight scene sorry it was so short)

"Lee what have you been told about using that attack" the giant turtle said "forgive me" Lee said bowing to the turtle "can a turtle be a sensei?" Naruto asked getting up from off the floor but no one had an answer "Lee are you ready to accept the punishment" the giant turtle said "yes" Lee said "then here's Gai-sensei" it said as a giant cloud of some appeared on top of it revealing a man who looked like a older version of Lee who then punched Lee shouting "YOU IDIOT" the man yelled "I told you only use that move if you're closest friends are in trouble" he Said looking at Lee "yes Gai-sensei" Lee said bowing

"Lee""Gai-sensei" they two then hugged and a beach sunset background appeared behind them with a rainbow "MY EYE'S I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO TERRAFIYING BEFORE" Naruto screeched as he began to run followed by Haku who was dragging Sasuke who was having a seizure

When they got to the room Kakashi was standing in front of the door "so all three of you came" he said "of course we all want to become chunnin" Naruto said "good because if one of you hadn't come none of you would have been able to participate" Kakashi said surprising all of them

"What you said it was our choice" Haku said "yeah I did oh well go in or you'll be late" he said vanishing in a cloud of smoke "I'll kill him" Haku said "not until I do" Naruto said "well let's go in" said Sasuke who had suddenly recovered and they opened the door and entered

**End chapter **

Sorry for this one being shorter than normal but I need you to vote on a name for Naruto's weapon

A. ryuu-kyouran: dragon fury

**B**. ryuu-kometto: dragon comet

Choose the name you like best it this pole will stay open until the beginning of the chunnin finals


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Naruto or tsubasa reservoir chronicles

**Half sight ****Chapter 4**

Naruto Haku and Sasuke had entered the beginning room of the exams and they saw at least one hundred gennin "whoa" Naruto said surprised at how many there were "hey I wondered when you would get here" came the ever so annoying voice of Kiba

"hey where's Sakura?" he asked "she got demoted after the wave mission" Naruto said which got Kiba to shut up as he heard about what happened to him "Sasuke" came Ino's voice as she grabbed onto Sasuke from behind "hey Ino I don't think you have a chance with Sasuke any more" Naruto said with a smile "oh really and what would you know" she shot back

"Just that when I asked them if he and Haku had sex last night they both began to glow bright red and yelled out no well that and Haku's limp" he said causing the jaw's of all the guy's in the area to hit the floor "that's not troublesome" came from Shikamaru who had some blood dripping out of his nose Kiba and Choji could only shake their heads in agreement and Shino well he couldn't figure him out

"you know you should keep it down" said a silvered haired boy "oh and why's that" Kiba shot back "because we're making our selves an open target" Shino said shutting Kiba up "so just who are you" Naruto asked out right since kyuubi enhanced his senses he could smell snake on him "ha-ha straight and to the point my name is Kabuto and like you I'm from Konoha" the silver haired boy said "so what do you want" Naruto said

"Well I wanted to see if you needed any information seeing as this is my seventh time" he said "so this is you're seventh year" Ino asked "no the chunnin exam takes place every half a year so my fourth year" he said "but during that time I have collected information on most of the gennin" he said pulling out a stack of cards

"there's nothing on them" Kiba said "it can only be seen when I put my chakra through it so is there anyone you wish to know about" he asked Sasuke stepped forward "I would like to see rock Lee" "aw that's no fun you know his name" Kabuto said pulling out a card and pumping some of his chakra into it and it revealed the face of rock Lee "ok now missions 20D-class 10C-class he also suffers from a sickness that makes it so he is almost unable to use chakra he barely passed with two unstable but operational bushin's" he said Naruto came up next

"I would like to know about Gaara of the desert and his siblings" Naruto said "ok" Kabuto said pulling out three cards "sabaku no Gaara missions d-class unknown 50C-class 25B-class 10A-class and 5S-class all with no injuries"

"Sabaku no Temari same as Gaara but only minor wounds" "and finally sabaku no Kankuro same as the other two but he uses puppets so be careful if you fight him" he said and one thought was going through the minds of the gennin 'I hope not to fight them' "OK MAGGOTS SHUT UP AND LISTEN" came the voice of ibiki with a shit load of killing intent getting everyone's attention "hand In your application forms and find your seat" he said (the rest of the first exam goes as in the manga and anime only Naruto uses kyuubi)

After the first part of the exam was over Anko entered and brought them to a place called the forest of death and had them sign a release form so that Konoha wouldn't be responsible for their death's if they died and they received either a heaven or earth scroll they then waited at an entrance to the forest when it opened they rushed in

"hey we need a plan on how we're going to find a scroll who will carry it and how we will identify each other" Haku said as she landed on a branch large enough to support all three "well I know how to identify each other" Naruto said "how dobe?" Sasuke asked "easy we have a pass code that only we know" he said crouching down and taking out a kunai "come over here" they went over and crouched down "ok the pass word will be how we met" he said while scratching the words 'what happened to me on the wave mission' "got it" Naruto said both shook their heads "and for the scroll I'll hold onto it" Naruto said holding the scroll and all of a sudden both Naruto and Haku were blown away by a large gust of wind

After a minute Haku reappeared "what's the pass code?" Sasuke asked "he got captured" Haku answered "ok" he Said as Naruto appeared "what's the pass code?" Haku asked "we met at after Zabuza was knocked out" Naruto said both shook their heads and Sasuke threw a kunai at him "hey what the hell Sasuke" he said "you can cut the crap imposter" Haku said pulling the water from the branch and using it to create senibon which flew at the Naruto imposter who just laughed before being engulfed by a cloud of smoke

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just been thrown through three trees the size of his house and barely had a limp "I guess having been pummeled by the villagers everyday counted for something" he said rubbing the back of his head and hearing a loud hissing sound behind him he turned around to face a large snake "OH HELL NO" he yelled as it swallowed him

"I'm not going to be snake food" Naruto yelled from the thought of the snake** "kage bushin" **he yelled as the snake began to fill with Naruto clones until it exploded "ok now I have to get back to Sasuke and Haku if the one who summoned this is the same one who blew me away they will be in trouble

**Sasuke and Haku**

This gennin imposter this Orochimaru was strong he had already knocked out Haku and Sasuke was barely keeping up with his sharingan "ku-ku-ku what's wrong Sasuke-kun" the grass ninja said "am I moving too fast for you" "dam-it I will lose if he keeps this up" Sasuke said firing a Karyu Endan at him and hitting him "yes" he said

"ku-ku-ku you are clever Sasuke-kun" the grass ninja said standing like nothing had happened but parts of his face were peeling off like a mask "w-what the hell" Sasuke said "Sasuke" came the voice of Naruto "Naruto STAY BACK HE'S TO STRONG" Sasuke said "I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT" Naruto shouted "he has sennin level chakra" Naruto said as he jumped next to Sasuke "oh shit" Sasuke said right before the person had extended his neck and bit him and before Naruto could react he had bitten him as well both fell to the ground unconscious the grass ninja (Orochimaru) looked at the seal that had formed on Naruto's neck as he already knew what Sasuke's seal was and was surprised to see the cursed god seal 'this is going to be interesting' he thought before vanishing

Half an hour later Haku woke up and saw the knocked out bodies of Sasuke and Naruto and went over to them "Naruto Sasuke are you alright?" she said trying to wake the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Sasuke before she decided to find a place to take care of them she decided on under a large tree that was near a small lake (home field) she then made some traps and double traps and stayed awake the entire night

When morning came Haku was getting weak from fatigue she was barely awake and she was using her chakra to stay awake she threw a kunai at a squirrel that had startled her which caused it to run away "you know little girl you shouldn't do this toy you're self" came a voice she looked over to where the voice came from and saw three sound ninja's in the one blind spot of her traps "shit" she muttered as she brought out another kunai

"He-he-he you're in no condition to fight we just came to fight those two" the mummy man said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke "sorry but they aren't able to fight at the moment" Haku said standing up "ha I'll take care of this girl Dosu" the black haired on said "fine Zaku" Dosu said looking at his partner as he ran towards Haku

He raised both hands and called out **"****Zankunnha" **as a strong burst of wind tore up everything in his path throwing Haku back 5 feet "dam it what the hell is this" she said not expecting this kind of attack "ha I'm guessing you're not that strong in close range or really good at all are you girly" Zaku said 'o fuck this he's dead' Haku thought as the water began to fire senibon made of ice "what the hell" Zaku said jumping out of the way "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO INSULT A MIZUTAMARI (the clan name I choose for her) NEAR WATER" Haku shouted as the water in the lake began to rise and float behind her surprising the three sound ninja since they believed that her clan had been wiped out

"shit lord Orochimaru didn't say anything about a mizutamari being on their team" the girl said as Haku remembered the man who attacked them had said his name was Orochimaru "what has Orochimaru done to them what is the mark he put on them" Haku said shocking the three sound ninjas "hmm so that means…" Dosu began

"Ha I wonder if I don't kill you maybe lord Orochimaru will let me keep you as a pet when we destroy this pathetic village" Zaku said pissing Haku off even more "tell me did you know that the human body is made up of 75 of water." Haku asked confusing Zaku "yeah so" Zaku said right before his hand sprouted red crystal spikes "so I can control that water" Haku said with a evil smile "serves you right idiot" the girl said "shut up kin" Zaku yelled at her "actually Zaku she is right never piss off someone who can control water with her will" Dosu said "or threaten to turn her into a pet"

"So now answer me what is that mark that Orochimaru gave them?" Haku asked again with impatience clear in her voice but the girl kin threw a senibon at Haku's feet "ha missed" Haku said right before her vision became distorted and she collapsed "what the hell" she said trying to get to her feet "it's no use you in my genjustu" the now 10 kin's said "you have no chance" Haku then felt like she was hit by a brick wall by another one of Zaku's **Zankunnha's **and once again she was thrown only this time it was 10 feet

She tried to get up but fell right back down "like I said you have no chance" Kin said "just give up and you might live" Haku just spit at her "you have guts I can give you that but want to know what else I can give you THIS!" Kin said kicking Haku in the stomach "now you can either give up or I can give you to Zaku so he can satisfy himself" she said enjoying the girls struggle to break the hold of the genjustu she was about to let Zaku have his way with the girl when she felt a large evil aura and Haku fainted

The three sound ninja looked towards the tree and saw Sasuke standing with black marks over half of his body and Naruto standing like normal "so this is what the girl meant by a strange mark on them but I thought that both were given it" Dosu said "ha you don't have to be afraid of these half dead losers" Zaku said

"Zaku wait you don't understand" Dosu began but was cut off **"Ultimate-Zankunnha" **Zaku yelled out as a burst of air ten times more powerful than the other two shot out and completely destroyed everything in-front of him including the tree "ha see" Zaku said "there dead now I can rape that girl without worry"

"Who's dead" came the voice of Sasuke from behind them 'they got out of the way in an instant' "I'll take care of air cannon over here you get Haku" Sasuke said to Naruto before he charged towards Zaku "take care of me yeah right **Zankunnha****" **Zaku said launching another burst of wind which didn't affect Sasuke in the slightest as he kept on charging

**"Ultimate-Zankunnha" **Zaku yelled sending out another blast of air when the dust died down Sasuke was gone "ha he's dead" Zaku said right before Sasuke grabbed his arms from behind forcing him to the ground

"You seem pretty fond of these arms" Sasuke said "I wonder what happens if I do this" he then began to pull harder making Zaku scream out in agony for ten minutes before a ripping sound was heard and his arms were ripped off his body "I'll be seeing you in hell bastard" Sasuke said crushing his head with his foot

**Naruto's fight beginning of Sasuke's**

"I'll take air cannon over here you get Haku" Sasuke said charging at the black haired boy and Naruto walked over towards kin who was now shaking in fear "you know normally I wouldn't want to kill you but you hurt my friend" Naruto said as like fire black marks began to make their way up his face "so I'll kill you as slowly as you were going to kill Haku I might even do what you were going to let your team mate do to her" Naruto said kicking kin away from Haku and picking her up by the thought

"Stop put her down" Dosu called to Naruto "oh so you care about this whore?" Naruto said (curtsey of the cursed mark) "please put her down I beg you" Dosu pleaded "and if I don't' you have no ware near enough power to stop me" Naruto said in a sadistic tone squeezing kin's neck harder "please stop" Dosu said "why you hurt my friend so I hurt yours" Naruto said still squeezing kin's neck

"I'll do anything just please don't hurt her" Dosu said with tears coming out of his eye "oh really even kill you're self" Naruto said "w-what" Dosu said "you heard me if you want me to spare this girls life kill you're self unless she means that little to you" Naruto said with kin barely conscious in his hand crying with fear for her life and Dosu just standing there "oh no ok then" Naruto said giving her a punch to the stomach causing her to cough up blood

"You bastard" Dosu said running up to attack Naruto only to have his arm twisted behind his back by a kage bushin and the back of his legs kicked causing him to fall to his knees "tell me girl" Naruto said walking over to the side of the lake "what happens when a barely conscious person is thrown into the middle of a crocodile filled lake" Naruto said causing the girl to squirm and try to get out of his hold "well let's find out" he said throwing her out into the middle of the lake and after a minute the water there turned red

"KIN!" Dosu called out crying unaware he was under a genjustu "ha-ha-ha- ha-ha this is just to fun" Naruto said to the girl in his hand "now where was I before that idiot interrupted us oh yes I believe I was going to rape you" he said making the girl struggle "but you know what I think I won't when I can just let you be killed by your own friend or even drown you" she began to struggle for fear of dyeing

"or I can drain you're free will you would still be alive but you would be my slave for the rest of your life" he said with a evil glare in his eye "but that would be too hard to explain for the moment so I'll just do this" he said biting her and pushing some of the kyuubi's chakra into her when he took is fangs out of her he whispered "remember girl you now belong to me" but she had already passed out

Naruto released the genjustu on Dosu and threw kin at his feet releasing the bushin "she's alive now leave the scroll and get out of here" Naruto said as Dosu did so Sasuke came over "come on Sasuke let's get out of here we have to earth scroll's now and one heaven so let's get out of here" Naruto said as the cursed mark receded on both and Sasuke picked up Haku and the both left but inside Naruto's mind was a laughing kitsune **"I knew you would come around sooner or later kit I knew the demon blood in ****your**** veins would make you like me"** .

**END CHAPTER**

How did you like it I bet you didn't expect that did you? Well anyways one more chapter until the poll is closed ill put the names up again and score

A) ryuu-kyouran: dragon fury 1

B) ryuu-kometto: dragon comet0


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Naruto or Karas or tsubasa reservoir chronicles

**Half sight**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto and Sasuke had made it to the tower on the second day and saw the message and opened the scrolls and out popped Kakashi "hey Sasuke what happened to Haku?" Kakashi asked

"she was knocked out by some of Orochimaru thugs and that bastard gave us a strange mark on by biting us" Naruto said to the displeasure of Sasuke and the surprise of Kakashi that he told him that easily

"ok I'll get Haku to the medic-ninja and I'll put a seal to keep that cursed mark under control" Kakashi said creating a bushin to take Haku from Sasuke and brining the two boys into a side room where he used a seal that was directly linked to their will on the cursed mark which also knocked the two of them out for the rest of the day on the third we can find the two in the cafeteria

"Hey Naruto do you remember what happened when that mark took control?" Sasuke asked "Yes but for me it's because I was the one in control not the mark" Naruto said surprising Sasuke

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked "the sensation the mark gave me it was just like when I had to fight my way out of Gato's hidden hideout that he had me in" Naruto said with a hint of insanity

"So what you're scared of it?" Sasuke asked "oh no quite the opposite I enjoyed it making the ninja that hurt Haku cry toying with their emotions and the look of terror in her eyes I loved every second of it just like I loved tearing Gato's men to pieces" Naruto said with excitement in his voice but also a little bit of sadness shocking Sasuke

"Just what the hell did they do to you?" Sasuke asked in shock Naruto they told him the about what happened in the hideout

**Flashback day of escape**

Naruto had just killed one of his tortures by putting his hand through his chest and he now had the other cornered **"time to die" **Naruto said in a demonic voice before he squished the man's head with a kick he then began to feel a sensation similar to when he uses kyuubi's chakra he then punched down the locked steel door which on the other side was another unlucky thug he didn't feel a thing but a alarm then began to ring as a red light began to flash he then began to make his way towards Gato's room

Two minutes after he had gotten out of the room he came upon a room full of thugs getting ready for him he was looking down upon them through a window on the second floor so he jumped through the window and right into the middle of the thugs he rammed his hand through one of the thugs chest and a another one went to try and attack him from behind he slashed him into pieces with a single swipe 5 more tried to kill him by enclosing him in a circle of five each with a katana bad idea Naruto's bones then pierced his skin in the form of 10 inch thorns he then jabbed them through the men that were around him cutting them off at the waist he then charged the remaining thugs as they tried to escape from him the first one he got to he tore in half he then crushed the next ones skull with a punch the next one tried to hit him and managed to stab him through the right lung with a katana which just melted the thug was then cut in half from the head to foot there were three thugs left he killed the two on the left and right of the door by ripping out their hearts and held up the remaining one by the throat

**"where's Gato's room" **Naruto said and the thug pointed to the passage to the right **"good bye" Naruto said** ripping out the man's throat with his teeth and dropping him and leaving him to die from blood loss before heading towards Gato

It took him five minutes to travel down the passage while killing the thugs that were in the way when he go there he could feel a cold breeze but before he could leave he would kill Gato Naruto punched down the door and entered to a squirming Gato "how I made sure you couldn't use you're chakra" the man said

**"too bad you didn't know I had the kyuubi no kitsune inside me" Naruto said picking the man up by the neck "oh and I'll be taking ****your**** head as something to remember you by" he said tearing Gato's h****ead off his body and dropping it while taking the head** when he go to the entrance he was surprised to find it was behind a waterfall but he was glad because it would wash away the blood he got on him as he walked under the water the spines sticking out of his arms retracted leaving no trace he then tried to find Kakashi

**Flashback end**

When he finished Sasuke had his mouth hanging on it hinge "uhh I think I said a little too much" Naruto said

"Wait what did you say about kyuubi?" Sasuke asked "He-he yeah the fourth couldn't kill kyuubi so he had to seal it in a new born child me" Naruto said to his surprise Sasuke didn't freak out but instead said "cool"

"What do you mean he wanted me to be seen as a hero but I was treated worse than crap" Naruto said "Yeah but I thought my childhood was bad yours was ten times as bad" Sasuke said "Ok but don't tell Haku ok" Naruto said as Sasuke's face turned beat red as Kakashi appeared

"yo" he said "I'm sorry to tell you but Haku has been taken out of the rest of the exam for medical reasons but you two are able to continue" he said "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know but they said they were surprised that you two went so long without noticing I don't know what they meant though" Kakashi said "we'll see you" he then vanished in a cloud of smoke "Well anyway why don't you want me telling Haku about it" Sasuke asked

"well for one you would then be killed as I'm the only one allowed to talk about it and two she's like a sister to me" Naruto said not noticing the moment of worry on his face "so you really don't care about me having the kyuubi sealed in me?" Naruto asked

"Of course I don't" Sasuke said "if anything I and you are more alike than ever" Sasuke said with a smile "Well except the part about the demonic killer hidden in you" they both began to laugh at that

"Well I'm going to see if anyone else has arrived so see you later" Sasuke said as he left Naruto go to go his room so no one could bother him so he could ask kyuubi a few questions about what is happening to him

In his room he sat on his bed like he was meditating and entered his mind as soon as he entered his mind he saw the cage that kyuubi was sealed in **"I wondered when you were ****going to come here" **kyuubi said

"what are you doing to me" Naruto asked the kyuubi **"ha-ha-ha before I answer how about I become my human form" **kyuubi said before being surrounded by fire and shrinking when the flames disappeared there was a man wearing a long black and white jacket with a white under shirt black pants being held up by two belts and short white hair and had nine black tails

"Ahh that is better" kyuubi said "oh and my name is Eko Hoshunin" this Eko as he called himself was nothing like the kyuubi he had just been "so what have you been doing to me" Naruto asked Eko

"Well I have been doing nothing it's you're demon blood that's been activating" Eko said walking out of the seal and towards Naruto "what?" Naruto said

"What you didn't hear me I said it's you're demon blood awakening" Eko said flicking Naruto in the forehead "But how I'm not a demon" Naruto said as Eko put his hand on his forehead

"you're right you're not a Youkai you're a Hanyou or a half-demon but when I was sealed in you and that bastard clamed you were his own son he also sealed away you're demonic blood after he killed you're mother" Eko said with a tear in his eye "but when you weakened the seal you're demon blood began to flow through the seal" he finished leaving a slack jaw Naruto

"Wait so the Yondaime killed my mother said I was his son and sealed a demon lord in me and I'm a half-demon am I forgetting anything" Naruto said rubbing the sides of his head "Oh yeah and I'm your father" Eko said

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled "If you don't believe me how about I show you the memory from right after I was sealed in you" he said as the background began to change "Hey what the hell" Naruto said

"I'm brining you to my memory of right after I was sealed to hear the Yondaime" Eko said as the scenery stopped changing and it had become a destroyed Konoha and there stood the one he had idolized and the one to condemn him the Yondaime holding in his hands a baby Naruto only difference is that he had fox ears that quickly disappeared

"How do you like that you demon being sealed in your own son" the Yondaime figure said

"I even killed Kushina that whore who would birth the child of a demon but I could not kill her son as I needed something to use as a seal to imprison you" this shocked and horrified Naruto since Eko the mighty immortal kyuubi was crying

"I wish I could wipe out your blood here and now Eko my old friend but I have not the energy so I will leave that job to the villagers I'll see you in hell old friend" he said before falling dead and Jiraiya and Sarutobi appeared right before it went back to the usual sewer

"So you are my father and the Yondaime was you're friend so why did you attack" Naruto said unable to understand

"yes I am you're father and I thought Minato was my friend well my best friend actually until Orochimaru told me he was going to kill Kushina you're mother and I went into my nine-tailed form and charged right here but it was too late" Eko said

"So do I have any demonic powers?" Naruto asked the father he had never knew but was always with him (say that five times fast)

"Yes but I will teach you when you're demon blood has fully awakened" Eko told his Son while patting him on the head "oh and if you wish I can also give you the fox summoning scroll" Naruto just smiled

"But first I think you need to answer your door I think it might be that sound girl" Eko said getting a small blush out of Naruto (anyone have parents like this?) "ha- ha- ha- ha now go on it might be that Haku as well" Eko said as Naruto began to fade from his head "I wonder if he'll ever figure out that while I'm sealed in him I can feel everything he does" Eko said with a perverted laugh

Back in the real world Naruto heard someone knocking at the door he went and opened it and saw Delmak "oh hello" Naruto said with a little surprise "hello again Naruto" Delmak said with a smile

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked the girl "Actually I wanted to see you" she said surprising him "W-why" he asked "To repay you for helping me out a week ago" she said

"Oh it's alright really" Naruto said seeing as it was now evening "Oh nonsense comes on" she said dragging Naruto out of his room 'It's kind of hard to believe he's his son' she thought still dragging Naruto who had barely closed his door

When she let go she they were on the top floor of the tower "Uhh why are we here" Naruto asked "So I can repay you" she said with a evil glint in her eye "Uhh what does that mean" Naruto asked slowly walking backwards into a wall

"What do you think it means" she said with a smile like Orochimaru "uhh" he said nervously "Oh come on I know you have thought about it all men I meet do" she said "No and I'm not gay either" he said causing her to laugh

"You think I mean that no I mean dinner" she said with a small blush 'I have to keep him stalled a little longer' she thought "No I mean it it's alright" he said trying to get out of it (what the fuck dude) "No please my team mates are both freaks one acts like he has no emotions and the other can't say a single sentence without swearing please stay" she said with puppy dog eyes he gave a sigh of defeat and said

"Ok" she then jumped up and down like a little girl (with really big boobs) as she led him to a table that had two candles and food all set up

"You planed this didn't you?" he asked "No I got here one hour ago" she said innocently "How did you set this up in an hour?" Naruto asked "Oh come on let's just eat" Delmak said as she sat down at the table Naruto just followed

After they had finished Delmak had brought Naruto to the roof to watch the sunset "so Naruto what's it like in Konoha?" Delmak asked "Well its peaceful calm and it's great but it's easy to feel out of place" Naruto said "what's it like where you're from?" He asked

"Well it's not like here but it is good for my life" she answered "tell me have you met a man named Orochimaru?" she asked Naruto stopped himself from putting a hand on the cursed mark "Yeah we fought in the forest of death" he answered

"Really was he strong?" she asked "yeah and I almost got eaten by a large snake" he said with a small laugh not noticing that she had a pissed off look in her eyes 'I'm going to kick his ass' was what she was thinking

"But I killed it by creating a bunch of kage bushin's making it pop like a balloon" they both laughed at this "we'll see you later I'm heading back to my room now" he said getting up "Aww please stay I really like being with you" Delmak said giving Naruto a big blush

"Sorry but we can do this again how about before you leave to go home" he said with a smile "Ok promise" Delmak said

"promise" he said "bye" he then left 'I hope I gave them enough time to get a copy of his training schedule' she thought with a blush as if they had she would be able to see Naruto whenever she wanted as inner Delmak yelled out **"come on girl just ****make him your bitch like**** every other guy you like" **she was also whipping inner Naruto(run Naruto run!)

On the way back to his room he had met up with Delmak's two teammates and she was right when she said they were freaks the guy was the definition of freak actually his skin was like a ghost he had three red dots on his forehead in the shape of a triangle and he had rings around his eyes like he wore make-up and he reeked like the dead and showed absolutely no emotion and the girl she had red hair and a mouth that could make a sailor blush if she hadn't gotten angry and killed them first though it seemed that she liked the emotionless boy but he really didn't care as he needed sleep but when he got into his room he found it a mess he had to wait to sleep.

**End chapter**

**So how did you like this one I bet It took you by surprise about the Yondaime well this is ****shadow of the abyss**** signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own Naruto or Karas or tsubasa reservoir chronicles

(edited)

**Half sight****chapter 6**

On the third day of the exam Hinata Kiba and Shino arrived Kiba was pissed that the dead last had beat him there Hinata on the other hand ha just went red and didn't say anything they still hadn't heard anything on Haku except that when Zabuza head he was going to kill Sasuke on the fourth team Ino-shika-Cho arrived Ino was as pissed about Naruto beating her as Kiba was and Neji Lee and ten-ten also arrived when he said hello to them Lee shouted something about the fires of youth Neji just walked by and ten-ten she seemed to blush before rushing past to catch up with Neji Sasuke agreed with him that it was a strange team in the fifth day Kabuto and his team arrived at the tower and they were all called down to the arena on the main floor

"Wow who knew that something like this was down here" Naruto said as he looked around the huge arena he then noticed Sarutobi Kakashi and the other jounnin sensei along with Zabuza and one sound jounnin indicating only one sound group had passed. Sarutobi then gave a speech about how the chunnin exam was a substitution for war and explained the rule there are and asked if anyone wanted to leave now the only one to forfeit was Kabuto "ok since were down two one person will have to go twice so any volunteers?" the sick looking man asked but they weren't even paying attention the y were all thinking 'is he even fit to fight?' "So no volunteers bring out the screen then" Hayate said as a large screen came out of the wall

"who's ever name appears on the screen will have to fight twice if it appears twice then you have to fight three time let the roulette begin" he said as the screen began to go through the names and the first one that appeared was Naruto "ha he won't even get past his first fight" Kiba "you know Kiba you should wait until you see me fight before you make fun of me" Naruto said to Kiba "yeah right you'll never make it past the first round you're the dead last" Kiba shot back "but I was a dead last in the academy but not in the real world and I'm sure you know about what happened on the wave mission" Naruto said giving Kiba a stare that clearly said 'push me and I'll kill you' and Kiba just shut up

"Ok now let have the paring for the first match" he said as it began to flash through the names before choosing **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ino Yamanka **Naruto gave a sigh 'first fight won't be too hard' he thought as the others went up to the balcony and Naruto and Ino got to their starting position "ready first fight begin" Hayate said and Ino began to head towards Naruto ready to punch him but Naruto easily dogged "you know Ino if you give up you won't be knocked out for an hour so just give up" Naruto said dogging another barrage of her punches

"there is no way I'm giving up to the dead last" she yelled "fine have it your way" Naruto said shaking his head as he dogged another punch from Ino before giving her a kick and sending her flying across the room in to the wall which knocked her out "winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate called out as Naruto began to walk up the stairs to get with his team 'hmm there's something off about him' Neji thought as Naruto passed just as the screen began to flash through the names again

Before stopping on **Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi **Sasuke went down to the floor along with Akado who Sasuke beat easily using an adaptation of lee's finisher that he almost used on Naruto in their fight before the exam began and next was Shino vs. the pale man on Delmak's team Kimimaro both went to the fighting area

"Ok ready third match Shino Aburame and Kimimaro Kaguya Begin" Hayate said but both just stood there trying to figure out the best way to beat the other when after a minute Kimimaro charged at Shino who barely dogged his punch 'he's fast' Shino thought dogging another punch but only this time a spike came shooting out of his wrist and hit Shino directly in the arm

**Side lines **

"what the hell just happened" Naruto said as shocked as everyone "I don't know Naruto I didn't think that was possible" Kakashi said "I know what he just did" came Zabuza who no one even knew was there "what zabu?" Naruto said getting Zabuza's eye to twitch "he used his blood limit it's called the Shikotsumyaku but I had thought that It had been destroyed during the beginning of the kekkei genkai hunt in the land of mist" Zabuza said surprising everyone even Neji who had never heard of it

"What does it do?" Neji asked "well it allows the person to manipulate their bones to create extra layers of protection and they can also as you can see they can also extract them to use as any kind of weapon they can even make them any size or density but I doubt they could make one that could break Naruto's skull it's just too hard for even information to get through" Zabuza said with a laugh "hey" Naruto said punching Zabuza in the stomach

**Battle**

After the spine in the arm Shino had to doge a lot farther and faster 'I can't use any of my bug's on him he's too fast' Shino thought as he tried to land a punch on Kimimaro which hurt him more than it hurt Kimimaro as it almost broke his wrist "please give up I do not want to kill you as you are a strong fighter" Kimimaro said as another spine extended from his other arm "but if you wish to continue I can't guarantee you're survival" Shino just stood there

"fine I warned you" Kimimaro charged again but half way to Shino he fell to his knees and began to cough up blood "looks like I over extended myself" he said wiping the blood from his mouth "I have to forfeit I am unable to continue" he said "winner by forfeit Shino Aburame" Hayate said as Kimimaro was dragged towards the infirmary by three nurses Shino just went back up to the balcony the next pair was Kankuro and Kabuto's other team mate who was killed when the Kankuro he was battling was actually a puppet

The one after that was Temari vs. ten-ten the winner without a single scratch was Temari and followed was Shikamaru and the red haired girl from Delmak's team Tayuya but she gave up saying she didn't want to embarrass him 'hmm so now there's only me Naruto Neji Hinata the hot sound ninja lee and that Gaara guy Naruto had checked out let me fight any one but him' Kiba thought 'this year's rookies will be fun to fight against' Neji thought before casting a glance of hatred towards Hinata and the next two names appeared on the screen **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka **

"hey look Akamaru we get to fight the dead last" Kiba said as he walked down to the floor while Naruto jumped over the railing "you know I feel sorry for you so I'm going to end it with one punch" Kiba said Naruto just yawned "sixth match Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka begin" Hayate called out "stop trying to act tough idiot" Kiba said "well that's kind of hard when I'm fighting a idiot" Naruto said pissing Kiba off "**four legs technique" **Kiba said as he finger nails grew in to a claw like form and his teeth became like fangs and he charged Naruto and hit him right in the stomach sending him right into the wall "heh he won't be opening his eyes for a while" Kiba said

**The side lines **

"I knew it" Shikamaru said "he could never beak Kiba" 'Naruto that isn't the same Naruto I fought before the exam' Lee thought 'n-Naruto-kun' Hinata thought "like that could take Naruto out" Sasuke said getting everyone's attention "on the wave mission his skill went from worse than Sakura's to on par with mine" he said shocking everyone except Kakashi

**Battle**

Hayate was about to declare Kiba the winner when they began to hear laughing "ha- ha- ha you call that a punch I had worse from Sakura and that's saying a lot" Naruto said getting up with a little blood dripping from his mouth "Kiba I'll say this only once so you better listen DON'T UNDERESTAMATE ME!" Naruto yelled out "ha saying that while you're bleeding I told you stop acting tough" Kiba yelled back "I let you hit me to judge you're strength" Naruto said shocking Kiba

"you should stop acting tough as well it just doesn't suit you seeing as you're an idiot" Naruto said really pissing Kiba off "you'll regret that let's go Akamaru "Kiba said as he and Akamaru ran towards Naruto throwing a smoke bomb which landed right in front of Naruto 'shit I can't see anything' he thought 'if I don't get out of the smoke I'm finished' he then ran out of the smoke right into Akamaru who when he brought up his arm bit him right before he vanished 'kage bushin' Kiba thought as he looked around for Naruto "heh so you've gotten some new justu big deal I won't fall for it again" Kiba said

"I'm getting serious now" he said as he let Akamaru eat a soldier pill but nothing happened "huh Akamaru you alright?" Kiba asked expecting Akamaru's fur to turn red "so I was right in suspecting that those soldier pill's would have some use to you" said Naruto behind Kiba holding a bag filled with Kiba's soldier pill's "hey give those back" Kiba said "come and get them" Naruto said holding them out for Kiba to take and being the idiot he was he went over to take them only to receive a kick to the stomach 'that did not just work' was the thought going through the minds of most of them "oww that hurt bastard" Kiba said getting up as his soldier pills landed at his feet

"just so you can actually get going and I'm bored just fighting you at you're worst" Naruto said as Kiba gave Akamaru one and his fur turned red 'hmm cool' Naruto thought and then Kiba ate one himself and Akamaru jumped on his back and the two were covered in smoke **"beast human bushin" **Kiba called out as there were now two of him and both were feral and both then jumped at him **"four legs justu" **Kiba called out as he began slashing like a wild beast 'now this is interesting' Naruto thought as he was dogging the slashes Naruto then jumped and then Kiba jumped again but this time him and the Akamaru clone began to spin **"piercing-fang" **he called out as him and Akamaru slammed into Naruto throwing him through the air "heh you become Hokage when you're weaker than me if you want a kage I'll become one" Kiba shouted out as Naruto began to get up

**Side lines**

Neji activated his bakkugan because he thought something was different but he was shocked at how right he was "I-impossible" Neji said getting everyone's attention "what's wrong Neji" Gai asked "Naruto he's pushing his chakra out of his chakra coil's and into his blood it shouldn't even be possible if he keeps this up he will die" Neji said shocking everyone 'what are you doing I still want to fight you in the next round' Sasuke thought putting his attention back on the fight 'so that's what was off with him' Neji thought noticing a irregularity in Naruto's chakra system

**Battle**

"now Kiba now you have gotten me pissed" Naruto said opening his eyes and shocking Kiba as they were glowing red "and you just lost dog boy" Naruto said thrusting his hand forward and sending a large gust of wind which almost sent Kiba flying 'what the hell' Kiba thought right before he was sent through the wall by one of Naruto's punches Naruto then punched Akamaru which sent him flying "uh winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate said right before Naruto collapsed

The next thing Naruto knew he was looking at the roof of the hospital "why does it feel like lee pummeled me with a hammer?" he said not expecting a answer "so you don't remember anything about what happened after Kiba hit you with that piercing fang attack?" came the voice of Kakashi "no didn't I lose?" Naruto said turning his head to face Kakashi "if the hole you put in the wall from punching Kiba is any indication you won" Kakashi said surprising Naruto "what happened?" Naruto asked

"well Neji said that you were pushing you're chakra into your blood and you're ability's increased 1000 fold and you gave Kiba a broken leg and three broken ribs but it's weird that you don't remember since Sasuke told me about what happened during the time Gato had you" Kakashi said "oh he told you that did he?" Naruto said "and Neji figured out that you're blind in the right eye" Kakashi said "oh he did so the rest of them know as well" Naruto said "yeah and I told them why you didn't tell them yourself" Kakashi said "ah so what happened during the time while I was out" Naruto asked "well Neji put Hinata into critical condition" Naruto's eye twitched here

"you're fighting him in the next round that Delmak sound girl used Choji as a soccer ball that Gaara beat Lee with a lot of difficulty but lee was crippled by his techniques and that's about it oh and that Gaara kid has been waiting to talk to you ever since the exam ended oh and you have a month to rest up and train" Kakashi said leaving the room and letting Gaara in "hello Uzumaki-san" Gaara said "hi sand boy" Naruto said with a smile

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about" he asked "I wish to join you're village but I would need to see you're Hokage to be able to do that" Gaara said "oh so you could ask my sensei the next time you see him" Naruto said "yes but you are the only one who knows about what I hold so I wish you to be the one to bring me to see him" Gaara said "ok but come back in three days I should be able to get out then" Naruto said "ok see you then Uzumaki-san" Gaara said "and call me Naruto please" Naruto asked "ok Naruto-san" Gaara said leaving "well it's close" Naruto said before falling asleep

**End chapter**

So how did you like it I know not a lot of information in the fights oh well big deal but I really want to get past this ark


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own Naruto or Karas or bleach or tsubasa reservoir chronicles

(edited)

**Half sight**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was waiting for Gaara who he had said he would get a meeting with the Hokage with so he could try and become a leaf ninja "hello Naruto-san" Gaara said forming in a whirlwind of sand along with his siblings "hello Gaara Temari Kankuro how have you been" Naruto said with a smile "good thank you" Temari said with a smile "Gaara said you could help us escape our village can you?" Kankuro asked

"yes though he might want some proof" Naruto said waving them to follow him "we have information on Orochimaru" Gaara said Naruto again had to stop himself from putting his hand on the mark "well I think that will do it" Naruto said leading them once again towards the Hokage tower "though I have to ask why do you want to become leaf ninjas?" Naruto asked the siblings

"Well because were Gaara older siblings and the fact when he was younger he couldn't control his sand the villagers stay away from us and our father well he wouldn't care if we were dead or alive Baki-sensei is more of a father than him" Temari said surprising Naruto "dam I thought it was more along the lines of you wanting to stay near you're brother"' Naruto said "that too but we all need a fresh start" Temari said

About ten minutes later they were once again in Sarutobi's office "hello again Naruto Gaara Temari Kankuro what is it that you wanted to see me for" Sarutobi asked "we would like to join you're village" Gaara said surprising Sarutobi "why do you want to join Konoha?"Sarutobi asked Gaara was about to say what he told Naruto on the way there but Naruto cut in "cut the crap old man I know you were watching us on the way here since that orange book of yours is in its hiding place" Naruto said surprising the sand sibling "what do you mean Naruto-san?" Gaara asked

"the old man here has a crystal ball that lets him see anything in the village" Naruto said "you got me so let's skip the first bit so Gaara what is the information you have on Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked "Orochimaru has made an alliance with our village which is on the brink of collapsing due to the lack of funds which are being sent here by the wind daimio" Gaara said surprising the old man

"so he's planning on a attack is he?" Sarutobi said Gaara nodded "well I think that will be enough to convince the counsel to let you join the village well find out soon" Sarutobi said "oh Gaara Kankuro Temari about the kyuubi can you not say anything to the others Please" Naruto asked "ok pal it's the least we can do for you after all you've done for our little bro and us" Kankuro said with a laugh "thanks" Naruto said "oh I have to go I need to start training" Naruto said leaving "see you later"

Once Naruto got to Seishirō's home training began and was it tough if Naruto didn't know better he would say he was being trained by Gai the training was that tough on the fifth day Naruto was supposed to meet someone that was going to train him after the chunnin exam's were over "Naruto I would like you to meet a good friend of mine Jiraiya" Seishirō said bringing Naruto into the tea room and sitting there was a old man with hair that reached his ankles he wore strange armour and had a Hitai-ate with the symbol for sage on it

"He's one of the legendary three" Naruto said with uncertainty in his voice "yes he is not much to look at is he?" Seishirō said "no he isn't" Naruto replied "hey I can here you" the old man said "so what you don't look like you're a legendary shinobi you look more like a pervert than a sennin" Naruto said "hey so what appearances can be deceiving I mean you look like a idiot who wants' to get killed" Jiraiya said "I only wear this because I can't buy anything else in this village" Naruto said with a small twitch on his eye "yeah well not all of us can get the good life" Jiraiya said

"Yeah well not all of us have a demon sealed in them now do we" Naruto shot back at the old man "ahh so you know about that" Jiraiya said "yes it's kind of hard not to know of something you were told straight out right before the person tried to kill you" Naruto said with bitterness in his voice "oh the Mizuki incident" the old man said "so besides trying to make me feel bad about being alive what did you want to see me for?" Naruto asked

"Hey I didn't mean it that way kid and I came here because Sarutobi wants me to take over you're training after Seishirō here is done training ya" Jiraiya said "oh is that all?" Naruto said "well that and the tea" he said with a laugh "oh well Seishirō-sensei I need to get back to my training" Naruto said leaving the room "hmm nice kid" Jiraiya said "yes he is and by the third exam he will have most likely have learned all I have to teach him" Seishirō said shocking Jiraiya

"Hmm so when will you be giving him a soul-blade?" Jiraiya asked "at his rate soon" Seishirō said "he sure is fast" Jiraiya said "though I wonder why Orochimaru put the seal on him I mean for Sasuke it's because he wants the sharingan but I don't get why he put it on Naruto I mean he has no blood limit or anything and he wants to learn all justu which he can easily do with the sharingan but Naruto it doesn't make sense" Jiraiya said "maybe this isn't about the sharingan but something else I mean weren't him and Eko like brothers?" Seishirō said "yes but he vanished at the same time kyuubi attacked" Jiraiya said

"Yes but didn't he say that kyuubi was Eko?" Seishirō said "yes but that's just impossible" the old sage said "maybe but didn't he always say there was much we didn't know?" Seishirō said "yes I still don't know what he meant" Jiraiya said "hmm still how much did you know about him?" Seishirō asked "not much only Minato and Orochimaru knew a lot about him" Jiraiya said "yes now I need to overlook Naruto's training you can see you're self out I hope" Seishirō said getting up "you're not going to teach him that taijustu are you?" Jiraiya asked with in a serious tone

"and if I do what are you going to do about it because unless my memory fails me I was able to beat five Hyuga's at once with it" Seishirō said in the same tone "you know it's a forbidden technique" Jiraiya said "so?" Seishirō told him "I believe you are going to teach him the Rasengan aren't you?" Seishirō said "well I see you point well see you later" Jiraiya said getting up and leaving the place

About half-way through the month Kakashi wanted a team meeting it was about what had happened to Haku he was currently 3 hours late "yo" he said appearing out of thin air "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto said pissed off "hey come on calm down I needed time to think up a right way to say this" Kakashi said "say what properly?" Sasuke asked "well I'm sure you know that Zabuza is basically Haku's step-father right" Kakashi said "yeah so" Sasuke said "well once Haku tells Zabuza what happened to her he'll trying to kill you Sasuke" Kakashi said "w-why?" Sasuke asked as Naruto was holding back a laughing fit

"let me put it this way you're going to be a dad" Kakashi said Sasuke had a anime shocked expression while Naruto was on the ground laughing like a insane man and tears pouring out of his eye's like a fountain "oh shit" Sasuke said "I bet you didn't expect to revive you're clan so soon eh? Mr. Idiot" Naruto laughed out right before all across the village was heard "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BRAT"

"Sasuke I know this isn't your style but run for your fucking life" Kakashi said as a large cloud of dust appeared behind Sasuke who began to run away as fast as possible from a Zabuza who had 10 ANBU holding on to him trying to slow him down but to no avail as they were blowing in the wind like rags on a wire on a windy day and Naruto was killing himself laughing and Kakashi was reading his book like nothing was happening it took a hour before the ANBU could knock Zabuza out and Sasuke was safe for the moment needless to say Sasuke was terrified of Zabuza from then on

A few days after the Zabuza incident Seishirō wanted to see Naruto about his training "you wanted to see me sensei" Naruto said sitting down in front of Seishirō "yes Naruto I wanted to give you something for your kenjustu training" he said pulling out a small zanpakutō (like the sealed forms from bleach which I don't own) "this zanpakutō is known as a soul-blade" Seishirō said holding it out to Naruto "it can take on the appearance of the owners personality by putting some of your charka into the blade and learning it's true name" Seishirō said confusing Naruto

"what do you mean?" he asked "well the form you zanpakutō is in now is it's sealed form when you put some of your chakra init it will gain something like a soul of its own" Seishirō said confusing Naruto even more "huh?" Naruto said "just put some of your chakra in the sword and do what you would usually do to talk to kyuubi but be warned when you do find out its true name you might just find your true self" Seishirō said surprising Naruto "ok" he said "but do it in the training room please" Seishirō asked Naruto nodded and left for the training room

Once in the training room Naruto sat down in the center of the training field and began to channel some of his chakra into his blade while going into his mind like he did to talk to kyuubi but when he opened his eyes he wasn't in front of the cage like he was usually he was in what looked like an apocalyptic waste land version of Konoha "what the hell" he said

"welcome to my domain" said a voice from behind Naruto "who are you" Naruto said turning around and facing a creature standing at least 10 feet tall with blood red skin hair as black as a demons heart that reached its feet its hands and feet were claw like it's eyes were a green flame it's teeth were fangs and reached the bottom of the jaw and pitch black wings that made it 13 feet

"me well I'm you" it said "what but I'm nothing like you" Naruto said "well I guess you can say I was created from you're darkness" it said "yes but that still doesn't tell me your name now does it" Naruto said "no I guess it doesn't but why should I tell you my name" it said "because from the looks of your domain you want to kill and the only way you can do that is by letting me know your name" Naruto said "yes but I don't only want to kill I want to destroy everything" it said

"Ok you might have been made from my darkness but I am not anything like that" Naruto said "oh really then what about in the forest of death eh?" it said "that was the seal" Naruto shot back "oh really then what about Gatos men then" it said hitting a nerve "and what about that battle against that dog boy?" he said "THAT WASN'T ME!" Naruto yelled out getting a smirk from the demon

"I'm guessing that you've worn that mask for so long that you've grown to believe that is the true you" it said right before getting sent back five feet by a punch "heheheheh now this is what I've been waiting for" it said getting up and looking Naruto with an evil smile "this is the you I want to wiled me" it said "my name is chimamire-ryuu (bloody dragon)" it shouted out "good" Naruto said before leaving the apocalyptic world

"So Naruto have you learned its name?" Seishirō asked when Naruto woke up "yes I have sensei" Naruto answered "well then let's get started" Seishirō said as he pulled out his sword "I'm not going to have to wear a blindfold over my eyes am I?" Naruto asked "no not this time" Seishirō answered now call out you're blades true name" he said as Naruto unsheathed his blade "chimamire-ryuu" he called out as a light engulfed his blade

**End chapter**

**Sorry about the sudden change in the name but I remembered the thing about the bankai and well if I do put one in this name will go better than the two I thought of so see you later hey is that a angry mob outside oh no I time to activate my android army **


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone the reason for me not updating this story is because i'v been gooing threw it and editing a few of the chapters they are small things but they mght be needed to under stand the rest of the story so sorry 


	9. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	10. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
